<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fill Him Up by blueyeddrabble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089630">Fill Him Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble'>blueyeddrabble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Submissive Iwaizumi, Top Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi want to celebrate winning a match. Iwaizumi loves filling himself with his boyfriend's dick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fill Him Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>I have had an itch to write bottom Iwaizumi, so here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi knew what was going to happen as soon as he started to change clothes. He’d be dumb to think otherwise with his boyfriend staring at him like a lion stalking it’s prey. Oikawa Tooru was always horny right after a game especially if they won, so winning this match meant Iwaizumi was in for a treat. As soon as Iwaizumi’s shirt was pulled up, he felt hands glide over his chest, pinching and flicking his nipples as they went along. He shuddered a moan at the sensation which grew louder as a tongue slid up his neck to his ear where Oikawa gave a nip to the lobe. The sensation grew too strong as Iwaizumi lost control and started grinding back on his boyfriend’s crotch. Oikawa decided enough was enough and pulled back yanking Iwaizumi’s shorts to the ground revealing a godzilla jock strap that held Iwaizumi’s perky ass. Oikawa stood and stared at the man beneath him before slapping his ass.</p><p>“You wore this just for me didn’t you baby.” Oikawa whispered into his boyfriend’s ear before dropping down to his knees. Without giving Iwaizumi a chance to respond Oikawa ran his fingers across his boyfriend's hole. Oikawa moved his face down giving a swift lick to the quivering hole. “Mmm… you taste so good Iwa-chan.” Oikawa loved eating Iwaizumi’s ass. It was the best thing he has ever tasted. The feeling of his boyfriend losing all control as his tongue ran across the cleft was one of the biggest turn ons for Oikawa. Iwaizumi was the one who usually held the control in their relationship, so during sex they had an unspoken rule that Oikawa was allowed to take full control as long as it was something Iwaizumi was comfortable with. Having sex in the locker room was definitely one of Iwaizumi’s favorite things especially the time that they scarred Makki and Mattsun who unfortunately forgot something. Oikawa having his tongue swipe around Iwaizumi’s ass eventually his mouth left the hole to bite one of Iwaizumi’s ass cheeks. </p><p>“T-tooru… can I suck on your cock?” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with tears firming in his eyes. </p><p>“Get on your knees and we’ll see if you can. I’ll reward you nicely if you can fit me all the way in.” Oikawa patted Iwaizumi’s cheek, and he went down on his knees. Oikawa was well endowed. This was something that Iwaizumi knew well just from the amount of times that he has had that dick inside of him. Iwaizumi pulled down Oikawa’s pants only to have his boyfriend’s dick spring up and smack him in the face. Without that even phasing him, Iwaizumi slowly worked his mouth around the head of Oikawa’s dick. Inch by inch Iwaizumi worked Oikawa’s full length into his mouth, the dick so long it was stretching Iwaizumi’s throat. “F-fuck H-hajime. G-god you feel f-fucking ama-amazing.” Oikawa’s breathing started to speed up as Iwaizumi was sucking the soul out of his boyfriend. “H-hajime I’m gon-” Oikawa’s voice into a moan as Iwaizumi somehow forced him further down his throat causing Oikawa to shiver as he came, shooting into Iwaizumi’s throat.</p><p>“That was really nice Tooru.” Iwaizumi’s voice was hoarse from choking on dick. “Do I get my reward now?”</p><p>“Fuck yes.” Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi up off his knees and turned him around making his head rest on the lockers. “I’m gonna fill up your other hole with my cum.”</p><p>“Yes...yes please Tooru. Please fill me u-aaah” Iwaizumi let out a yelp as his boyfriend shoved his lubed up cock into his boyfriend’s hole. </p><p>“Fuck, Hajime, you’re so tight. I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back.”</p><p>“We don’t have practice tomorrow, so I want you to spend all day with me because I can’t move. I want you to fuck me so hard that my legs give out. I want you to fuck me so hard that the only word I remember is your name.” </p><p>“I’ll definitely do that.” Oikawa licked the back of Iwaizumi’s neck and began plowing into his boyfriend’s ass. “God you feel so good Hajime. Holy shit… so amazing.” Oikawa wasn’t slowing down and grabbed onto his boyfriend’s jock strap to maintain some balance and he continued to pound Iwaizumi. </p><p>“T-tooru... H-harder...F-faster...p-please.” Iwaizumi was begging for dick. Oikawa knew this was perfect. Whenever Iwaizumi started begging it meant he was close, and Oikawa knew he couldn’t hold out much longer with Iwaizumi’s heat enveloping him.</p><p>“Hajime. I want you to cum for me baby. I want you to cum so hard that you can’t stand.” That was all Iwaizumi needed for him to let loose. He came so hard that Oikawa had to hold him up by the chest as his jock strap became filled with his own cum. The spasming hole that Oikawa was buried in pushed him over the edge as he filled his boyfriend to the brim with cum. “Holy shit Hajime. You’re so fucking amazing. Now is time for your reward.” Oikawa reached into his bag to pull out a butt plug. “I’m gonna keep you nice and full so you’re ready for round two when we get home. I’m gonna spend all night at your house making you beg and scream my name. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to make a thought.” </p><p>“Please… don’t fuck me so I’ll be as dumb as you. Maybe tonight we could just have some nice relaxing sex, so I can enjoy having your big cock tear me in half.”</p><p>“If that’s what you want I’d love to do that for you Iwa-chan.” With that Oikawa pushed the butt plug into his boyfriend to hold in his cum. After pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s ass, he pulled Iwaizumi into a deep passionate kiss. “I love you so much Iwa-chan. You really are perfect.”</p><p>“I love you too, Shittykawa. You’re pretty great yourself.” The couples began walking home with Iwaizumi leaning on Oikawa to help him with his limp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Come yell about gay volleyball with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>